Blue Summer
by dialvian
Summary: mereka dipertemukan dalam musim panas yang indah. ichigo jatuh cinta pada rukia, namun ruia mencintai lelaki lain dan akan menikah dengannya. bagaimana dengan ichigo? let's check it out guys this is my first fic in this fandom, please be kind


******Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's. i just own the story.  
**

**Pair: Ichigo x Rukia  
**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Friendship  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, alur cepat, typo, dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya.  
**

**happy reading, hope you like it, guys ^^  
**

**Blue Summer**

Seberkas sinar matahari pagi menyelinap masuk memenuhi ruangan kamar seorang pemuda bersurai jingga dengan wajah tampan dan mata musim gugur yang indah ketika baru saja membuka matanya. Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merentangkan tangannya. "Ah segar sekali." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, "Udara musim panas. Aku sudah dapat mencium bau keceriaan. Aku selalu suka musim panas." Pemuda itu membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan di sekitar tempat tinggal barunya itu sejenak sebelum beranjak untuk mandi.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi, Ichigo. Kemarilah kalau begitu, kita sarapan bersama." Ujar seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda berambut jingga tadi—namun bersurai hitam—kepada pemuda tadi yang ternyata bernama Ichigo.

"Ya, Kaien-nii, terima kasih." Jawab Ichigo sambil memasang cengiran khasnya yang mampu membuat gadis manapun terpesona padanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa kamarmu nyaman? Kau tinggal bilang saja padaku jika membutuhkan sesuatu." Tanya kakaknya yang rupanya bernama Kaien di tengah-tengah kegiatan sarapan mereka.

"Tidurku sangat nyenyak. Terima kasih. Tempat ini sungguh nyaman, aku suka suasana di sini. Kurasa aku akan merindukan tempat ini setelah liburanku usai dan harus kembali ke Karakura."

Kaien tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ichigo, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau boleh berkunjung kapanpun kau merindukan tempat ini. Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan saja, aku ingin mengenal tempat-tempat yang ada di sekitar sini." Jawab Ichigo sambil tetap menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Apa kau ingin kutemani?" tawar Kaien, "Aku khawatir kau tersesat nantinya.

"Kaien-nii, dengar, apa kau pikir aku ini adalah seorang anak kecil yang mudah tersesat? Adikmu ini sudah besar, kau tahu? Aku hanya tinggal bertanya saja jika tidak tahu jalan kembali." Jawab Ichigo sambil tertawa.

Kaien ikut tertawa mendengarnya, "Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Kau benar, kau bukan adik kecilku yang cengeng lagi, rupanya. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika tersesat nanti."

**xoxoxo**

Ichigo berhenti di tepi sebuah sungai tak jauh dari rumah kakaknya. Matanya menyusuri setiap pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Air sungai yang bersih, pepohonan yang rindang, suara kicau burung yang indah, sungguh tempat yang sempurna. Ichigo pun langsung memutuskan bahwa itu adalah tempat favoritnya di sana. Suasana di tempat itu sungguh damai, dan kau bisa melihat matahari tenggelam dari sana.

Ichigo duduk di atas sebuah batu besar yang berada di sana. ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kurasa aku bisa membuat lagu di tempat ini." Dan saat itulah Ichigo terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Dikepalanya ia tengah merekam nada-nada dan jari-jarinya bergerak menghitung ketukan yang seirama. Musik memang sudah melekat pada hidupnya meskipun orang tuanya melarang dia untuk bermusik. Di setiap sela-sela waktunya, ia selalu hidup dalam dunia musik yang diciptakannya sendiri. Baginya, musik adalah hal yang begitu indah dan menyenangkan.

"Hai, siapa namamu? Boleh aku bergabung?" ucap sebuah suara yang baru saja tiba. Namun pemilik suara tersebut tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari orang yang coba diajaknya bicara. Maka ia pun mencoba mengulanginya lagi, "Halo, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

Mendengar ada yang bicara, Ichigo pun membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang gadis mungil bersurai hitam sebahu yang berparas cantik sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di wajahnya. "Ah, maaf, kau bicara denganku, nona?" tanya Ichigo dengan sedikit malu.

Gadis cantik tadi tertawa kecil. "Ya, apa kau lihat ada orang lain di sini? Sepertinya kau sedang serius sekali." Ujarnya seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Ichigo.

Ichigo semakin merona karena malu dilihat oleh seorang gadis cantik seperti itu di saat ia sedang berkelana di dunianya sendiri. "Maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan beberapa nada-nada untuk sebuah lagu. Perkenalkan, aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan kau?" ucap Ichigo seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis tadi pun membalas uluran tangan pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu, "Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Senang berkenalan denganmu. apa kau sedang membuat lagu?"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Kuchiki-san. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Apa kau juga tertarik dengan musik?" jawab Ichigo sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

Pandangan Rukia berubah menjadi sedikit antusias setelah mendengar kata musik. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan bersekolah di sekolah musik. Kau punya bakat dibidang musik, apa kau seorang musisi?" jawabnya, "Dan panggil aku Rukia saja." tambahnya lagi.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan menghadap aliran sungai yang tenang. "Kau beruntung sekali bisa bersekolah di sekolah musik. Aku mencintai musik, tapi ayahku tidak menyetujuinya. Aku diharuskan masuk ke sekolah penerbangan. Musik hanya menjadi hobiku saat ini."

Rukia menatap simpati pemuda tampan dihadapnnya itu. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia sangat ingin menghibur pemuda itu. Meskipun baru pertama kali betemu, Rukia yakin bahwa Ichigo adalah pemuda baik hati dan menyenangkan. "Percayalah, orang tuamu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Yah meskipun terkadang cara berpikir mereka salah." Hibur Rukia dengan memberi senyuman terbaiknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau baru pindah ke sini? Wajahmu terlihat asing." Lanjutnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Ichigo tidak menunjukkan wajah sedihnya lagi.

"Ya, aku tinggal di sini bersama kakakku selama musim panas ini dan harus kembali ke Karakura setelah musim panas berkahir." Jawabnya seraya menatap gadis cantik di hadapnnya itu lagi.

Percakapan keduanya pun terus berlanjut dan mengalir begitu saja. Keduanya tidak merasa bahwa itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka karena tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Ichigo mendapati dirinya semakin tertarik dengan gadis cantik bernama Rukia tersebut. Gadis itu memiliki mata violet yang indah dan tatapannya meneduhkan di tengah udara musim panas yang cukup terik. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu tak akan pernah bosan menyelami mata indah itu. Dan senyumnya, senyum yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan. Senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Ichigo merasa Rukia begitu sempurna baginya.

**xoxoxo**

Sejak hari di mana pertama kalinya Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu, keduanya seringkali menghabiskan waktu bersama di tepi sungai yang sama. Ichigo selalu meminta Rukia menemaninya walau hanya sekedar untuk bertukar pikiran tentang musik ataupun untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Dan Rukia tak pernah menolak ataupun mengeluh dengan itu semua. Rukia berkata bahwa ia sangat senang jika bisa membantu Ichigo yang sudah dianggap sebagai temannya. "Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu kapanpun kau butuh, kita berteman, bukan?" katanya suatu hari. Dan entah mengapa Ichigo merasa ada yang mendesak dalam dadanya saat mendengar kata 'teman' dari Rukia. Ia merasa tak cukup dengan ungkapan 'teman'. Ya, ia ingin dianggap lebih dari sekedar teman. Ia, Kurosaki Ichigo, telah jatuh cinta kepada Kuchiki Rukia, entah sejak kapan ia pun tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin terus bersama gadis itu setiap saat.

Ichigo bahkan tak mampu lagi menatap ke dalam mata indah Rukia. Hatinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat setiap kali ia berbicara dengan gadis itu. Namun segalanya terasa sangat mudah saat bersama Rukia. Gadis itu selalu bisa memberinya kekuatan saat dirinya dibebani suatu masalah. Dan bahkan seringkali sosok gadis itu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Oh sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tergila-gila pada gadis bernama Rukia sekarang. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggunya, pemuda tampan itu tidak tahu apakah Rukia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya atau tidak.

**xoxoxo**

Ichigo dan Kaien sedang menonton televisi bersama malam itu, sejak tinggal bersama, mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama sebab Kaien selalu menghabiskan hampir semua waktunya di atas pesawat sebagai seorang pilot. Jadi waktu seperti ini mereka manfaatkan untuk berbincang dan bersenda gurau bersama.

"Nii-san, apa kau kenal dengan gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia? Dia tinggal di sekitar sini juga." Tanya Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar televisi.

"Kuchiki Rukia? Aku tidak yakin karena aku jarang ada di rumah dan tidak pernah memperhatikan sekitar, tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya." Jawab Kaien santai. Matanya juga tak lepas dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola kesayangan mereka.

"Dia mahasiswa sekolah musik Soul Society. Kau mengenalnya atau tidak?" tanya Ichigo masih penasaran. Kini ia sudah tidak fokus ke tayangan sepak bola tersebut. Pikirannya sudah berkelana mengingat sosok Rukia yang sudah hampir sebulan ini selalu bersamanya.

"Oh, aku ingat. Dia gadis yang tinggal di ujung jalan dekat sini. Aku pernah bertegur sapa dengannya beberapa kali." Jawabnya setelah mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Tapi, kenapa kau penasaran sekali dengan gadis itu? Ah! Kau menyukainya, kan?" tebak Kaien dengan seringai khasnya.

Wajah Ichigo merona mendengar kakaknya. Tebakan kakaknya itu tepat sasaran. "Yah, kurasa begitu. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan." Jawabnya malu-malu. Dan Kaien semakin menampilkan seringai andalannya. "Aku bertemu dengannya sebulan yang lalu dan kami terus bersama selama sebulan ini. Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya dan rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Apakah itu artinya aku menyukainya?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah yang semakin merona.

Kaien tersenyum ke arah adiknya itu. "Kau benar-benar bodoh. Berapa usiamu sekarang? Hal seperti itu pun kau tidak mengerti." Kaien tertawa melihat reaksi adiknya yang mendengus kesal. "Dengar, kurasa kau bukan hanya menyukainya. Kau mencintainya, adik kecil."

"Ck. Berhenti menyebutku adik kecil, Nii-san. Tapi, apa kau yakin aku mencintainya?"

"Ya. Sangat yakin. Aku ini sangat paham dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi, lebih baik jika kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri." Ucap Kaien dengan bangga.

Ichigo mendengus mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang—menurutnya—terlalu percaya diri. "Kau ini sangat mengerikan, Nii-san."

Kaien hanya meyeringai mendengar komentar adiknya. "Terserahlah. Dengar, Kurosaki Ichigo, cepatlah bergerak atau kau akan menyesal. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kejarlah dia. Ganbatte!"

"Ya, terima kasih, Nii-sama." Ucap Ichigo seraya tersenyum pada kakaknya.

Kaien membalas senyuman adiknya. Setelah itu ia kembali fokus dengan pertandingan sepak bola yang masih berlanjut di layar televisinya. Sementara Ichigo tidak bisa lagi menikmati pertandingan tersebut karena pikirannya sudah beralih ke gadis pujaannya, Rukia. Ia memikirkan ucapan kakaknya ada benarnya juga. Jika ia tidak cepat, bukan tidak mungkin ada lelaki lain yang mendahuluinya.

Terdengar suara ponsel Ichigo. Nama Rukia terpajang di ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan tersebut.

_**Kau punya waktu luang besok? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.**_

Segera saja ia membalas pesan tersebut. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah menulis balasan pesan tersebut.

_**Tentu. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku akan menemuimu di tempat biasa jam sepuluh pagi.**_

_**Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok. Selamat malam, Jeruk.**_

_**Hei, sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu? Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, bukan Jeruk. Bodoh!**_

_**Aku tahu, tapi Jeruk lebih cocok untukmu daripada Ichigo.**_

_**Ah terserahlah, Midget.**_

Kaien melihat adiknya senyum-senyum sendiri dengan ponselnya. Ia tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya itu. "Wah ternyata kalian sudah bertukar nomor ponsel. Kukira hubungan kalian belum sejauh itu." Godanya dengan seringai terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Oh diamlah, Nii-san." Jawabnya dengan senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya sejak tadi.

Sekarang Ichigo sudah menetapkan hatinya. Ia akan menyampaikan perasaannya pada Rukia besok ketika bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dan malam itu, tidurnya tidak bisa nyenyak karena tidak sabar ingin menyambut hari esok dan bertemu dengan gadisnya.

**xoxoxo**

"Hey, Midget!" teriak Ichigo dengan antusias setibanya di tempat favoritnya bersama gadis itu. Matanya berbinar dan jantungnya serasa berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat gadis pujaannya itu.

Rukia tersenyum melihat kedatangan Ichigo. Matanya pun berbinar seakan ia sudah lama menunggu momen itu tiba. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Jeruk." Ucap Rukia dengan seringai yang justru malah menambah pesonanya.

Ichigo mendengus begitu mendengar sebutan Rukia untuknya. "Ck! Aku tidak suka sebutan itu. Tapi karena kau yang memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan memaafkannya." jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar andalannya.

Rukia hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari maksud dibalik pengecualian tersebut. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Dengar, Jeruk, ada kabar baik yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu."

"Benarkah? Cepat katakan." Timpal Ichigo dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus penuh harap.

"Kau tahu? Kekasihku, Abarai Renji, dia akan kembali dari perjalanannya. Dan kami telah membicarakan hal yang sangat penting. Tentang pernikahan. Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu kabar ini, Jeruk. Dan kami berencana menikah bulan depan. Bukankah itu berita yang sangat bagus?" ujar Rukia dengan sangat bersemangat. Wajahnya merona saat ia bicara tentang pernikahan yang akan segera dilaksanakannya.

Ichigo sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Rukia. Dia merasa dihempaskan dari ketinggian dengan kuatnya. Dunianya serasa akan berantakan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Rukia telah memiliki kekasih. Ichigo merasa ada yang mengiris bagian dadanya hingga rasanya sakit sekali dan sulit untuk bernapas.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo? Maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang Renji. Dia kekasihku dan aku sangat mencintainya." Ucap Rukia saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

Kesadaran Ichigo kembali setelah mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan. rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis dan bertanya kenapa Rukia mencintai lelaki bernama Renji itu dan bukan dirinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia sangat takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan setelah mendengar kata-kata Rukia. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terkejut karena kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kekasihmu itu. Meskipun demikian, aku tetap bahagia untukmu." Ucap Ichigo dengan getir. Dadanya semakin sesak saat mengatakan itu. Rasanya ia butuh lebih banyak udara untuk dapat bernapas saat itu.

Rukia tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Ichigo, pemuda yang sangat disayanginya sejak sebulan belakangan. "Kau sangat baik, Ichigo. Kau sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Apa kau keberatan jika aku memintamu menjadi pengiringku di pernikahanku nanti?"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Rukia. Tapi akan kuusahakan." Ucapnya dengan suara yang datar. "Rukia, aku baru ingat aku harus melakukan sesuatu di rumah, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang. Berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia dengan suamimu nanti." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Jeruk." Ucap Rukia dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Ichigo berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin Rukia melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan dan sangat kacau. Dia sangat mencintai Rukia dan dia sangat terluka mendengar kabar yang dibawa oleh gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sesampainya di rumah, Ichigo langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya dan membuat Kaien—yang saat itu berada di rumah—menjadi bingung akan sikap adiknya itu.

Waktu makan malam pun Ichigo tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Kaien mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hey, Ichigo, Rukia mencarimu. Dia ada di luar sekarang." Ujar Kaien setelah mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya.

"Tolong suruh dia pulang, Nii-san. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun sekarang." Jawab Ichigo dari dalam kamar tanpa membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kaien yang mulai khawatir dengan adiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nii-san. Aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin istirahat saja."

"Baiklah." Dan Kaien pun beranjak dari depan kamar adiknya.

Di dalam kamar, Ichigo hanya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Kepalanya ditopang oleh kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Nampaknya musim panas yang indah yang diharapkannya telah berubah menjadi musim panas terburuk dalam hidupnya.

**xoxoxo**

Hari-hari berlalu sangat lambat bagi Ichigo. Hampir setiap hari ia mengunjungi tempat favoritnya, namun tak pernah ia menemukan sosok Rukia di sana. Ichigo berpikir mungkin saja Rukia sedang berbahagia dengan calon suaminya itu. Ia teringat akan kejadian dan sakit yang dialaminya hari itu setiap mengunjungi tempat itu. Kejadian yang cukup membuat dunianya berantakan dalam sekejap.

Waktunya di Soul Society tinggal dua hari lagi sebelum kembali ke Karakura dan melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ichigo telah memutuskan ia akan menuruti kemauan kedua ayahnya untuk menjadi seorang pilot. Tapi sebelum itu, ia ingin Rukia tahu tentang perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari itu, Ichigo menghubungi Rukia dan memintanya bertemu di tempat favoritnya.

Setibanya di tepi sungai tempat Ichigo menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya selama di Soul Society, ia melihat Rukia sudah berada di sana lebih dulu.

"Rukia, ada yang harus kukatakan." Ichigo memulai percakapan langsung ke titik utamanya. "Aku harus kembali ke Karakura dua hari lagi."

"Benarkah? Kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan pilotmu? Itu bagus sekali. Semoga kau beruntung, Ichigo. Aku akan menghubungimu setelah kau tiba di Karakura." Timpal Rukia dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Dengar, Rukia. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ujar Ichigo dengan tegang.

"Katakanlah." Jawab Rukia seraya menatap lurus mata musim gugur pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintai seseorang. Aku bertemu dengannya di musim panas ini. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku benar-benar mencintainya." Ucap Ichigo, matanya menatap lurus ke iris violet milik Rukia.

"Benarkah? Siapa gadis beruntung itu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan antusias.

"Gadis itu... Kau, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kau bercanda, Ichigo! B-bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi percayalah, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau memilihku saja? Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa bertahan atau tidak jika tanpa kau, Rukia."

"Tapi aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi kakakku. Aku tidak bisa, Ichigo. Aku hanya mencintai Renji. Maaf." Rukia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu setelahnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang terpikirkan hanyalah berlari menjauhi Ichigo, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Ichigo lebih jauh lagi jika tetap berada di sana. Ia menyayangi pemuda itu, namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia sungguh tidak ingin melihat pemuda yang disayanginya itu terluka di hadapannya, terlebih lagi karenanya.

Ichigo hanya dapat menatap punggung Rukia yang menjauh dengan tatapan nanar. Pupus sudah harapannya. Rukia tak akan pernah mampu ia gapai. "Aku mencintaimu meskipun itu menyakitkan untukku. Aku tidak menyesali pertemuan kita. Aku harap kau bahagia bersama pilihanmu, Kuchiki Rukia. Selamat tinggal." Bisik Ichigo pada udara kosong.

Dua hari setelah itu, Ichigo pergi ke stasiun diantar oleh Kaien. Kaien telah mendengar tentang masalah adiknya. Ia sangat prihatin dengan adiknya itu. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaien saat adiknya akan memasuki gerbong kereta.

"Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja, Nii-san. Aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku ini." Jawab Ichigo dengan senyum untuk menenangkan kakaknya.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Berkunjunglah jika kau senggang. Dan jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan Karin juga Yuzu." Ucap Kaien seraya memeluk adiknya.

"Akan kulakukan." Jawab Ichigo yang membalas pelukan kakaknya. "Nii-san, jika kau bertemu dengan Rukia, sampaikan salamku dan juga permintaan maafku padanya."

"Aku berjanji akan melakukannya untukmu." Jawab Kaien seraya tersenyum pada adiknya itu. "Masuklah, keretanya akan segera berangkat. Sampai jumpa, Ichigo."

Ichigo pun masuk ke gerbong kereta bawah tanah yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke Karakura. Liburannya telah usai dan sekarang saatnya untuk kembali bersekolah. Ichigo merasa kosong karena musim panasnya yang menyedihkan. Sejak percakapan terakhirnya dengan Rukia, ia masih merasakan sakit dalam hatinya. Rasanya sangat sepi tanpa ada Rukia yang selama ini menemaninya. tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia harus melupakannya dan tetap menjalani hidupnya. Mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi semenjak hari terakhir percakapan mereka. Memang sangat sulit bagi Ichigo untuk melupakan Rukia, tapi ia tahu ia harus melakukannya. Rukia akan menikah dengan Abarai Renji dan Ichigo merasa ia seharusnya bahagia untuk Rukia. Ia akan memulai hidupnya tanpa Rukia dalam kehidupannya.

**xoxoxo**

Lima tahun sudah sejak kepulangan Ichigo ke Karakura setelah menghabiskan musim panasnya di Soul Society bersama kakaknya. Ichigo sekarang telah menjadi Pilot profesional. Dan ia ditugaskan untuk memimpin penerbangan ke Tokyo, Jepang.

Ichigo sedang mengemudikan pesawatnya saat terjadi kecelakaan pada pesawatnya tersebut. Terjadi banyak kepanikan dan kehancuran, namun Ichigo tak dapat menyaksikan semua itu karena ia tak sadarkan diri saat itu. Ia merasa dirinya melayang di udara dan mendarat di atas benda yang sangat keras. Ketika ia sadarkan diri beberapa hari kemudian, ia mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah pulau kecil yang sangat sepi, bahkan seperti tak berpenghuni.

Ichigo berjalan sedikit tertatih di sekitar pulau itu untuk mencari orang selain dirinya yang berada di situ. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya.

"Hey, Jeruk. Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara. Apa kau masih ingat bahwa kau pernah mencintaiku?" kata pemilik suara tersebut dengan senyum yang sangat indah. Orang itu adalah Rukia, gadis yang dulu hingga kini dicintai olehnya.

Ichigo menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang selalu dirindukannya saat ini ada di hadapannya. Keadaannya sangat kacau saat itu, sekujur tubuhnya penuh kotoran dan beberapa ada noda darah namun ia seolah tak mempedulikannya, justru senyum bahagia terpasang jelas di wajahnya. Ichigo belum mampu berkata apapun. Ia hanya menatap lurus gadis di hadapannya seolah ingin memastikan bahwa itu adalah nyata.

"Kau pasti terkejut melihatku di sini dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini. Aku salah satu penumpang pesawat tersebut. Dan kau juga salah satunya, bukan?" ujar Rukia lagi setelah tak mendapat respon dari pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Y-ya, aku terkejut melihatmu disini. Aku sangat bersyukur kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Aku adalah pilot pesawat itu. Apa ada penumpang lain yang selamat di sini?" kata Ichigo setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Rukia tersenyum mendengar suara Ichigo. Selama ini ia merindukan suara pamuda tampan tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya hanya ada kita berdua di pulau tak berpenghuni ini."

Ichigo menatap gadis di hadapannya. Gadis tersebut terlihat lebih dewasa, tapi ia tetaplah Kuchiki Rukia yang dulu dicintainya. "Bagaimana kabar Renji? Kau tidak pergi bersamanya?" tanya pemuda itu seraya duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Wajah Rukia berubah sendu mendengar nama Renji. "Renji meninggal seminggu sebelum pernikahan kami. Saat itu kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke toko cincin pernikahan, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil menabrak mobil kami. Aku beruntung dapat selamat dari kecelakaan itu, tapi tidak dengan Renji. Ia koma selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah akan hidupnya." Jelasnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Ichigo perihatin.

"Kejadian itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku dan menyusul kepergiannya. Namun ia datang ke dalam mimpiku. Ia berkata aku harus hidup bahagia dan menemukan cinta yang baru dan mulai hidup dari awal lagi. Kurasa, orang yang dia maksud adalah kau. Aku memang sempat menceritakan tentang hubungan kita padanya." Ujarnya dengan air mata yang menetes mengaliri pipinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri, Ichigo?" ucapnya berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kabarku baik. Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai pilot di tempat yang sama dengan kakakku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal bersamanya setelah penerbangan ini." Jawab Ichigo. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Rukia saat ini. Ia sangat ingin menghibur gadis itu tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut. Mereka mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan bersama setiap hari. Dan ketika itu, tak ada keraguan lagi bahwa Ichigo masih mencintai Rukia seperti dulu. Mereka sudah seminggu berada di sana, hanya berdua, dan perasaan Ichigo semakin kuat. Ia berencana akan mengatakan perasaannya saat itu juga, namun tim penyelamat berhasil menemukan mereka lebih dulu. Maka mereka pun di bawa ke penampungan sementara bagi para korban kecelakaan pesawat naas itu sebelum Ichigo sempat mengatakan apapun.

**xoxoxo**

Ichigo tengah duduk di atas batu besar di tepi sungai tempat favoritnya di mana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Rukia. Tempat itu masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Seminggu sudah setelah ia dipulangkan dari tempat penampungan korban kecelakaan pesawat yang dikemudikannya. Ichigo tak pernah bertemu dengan Rukia lagi setelah itu. Bahkan Rukia juga tak pernah menghubunginya. Ichigo berpikir Rukia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi dan keakraban mereka di pulau itu hanyalah karena keadaan yang memaksa mereka untuk berhubungan. Saat Ichigo sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hey, Jeruk. Kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Rukia yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu." Protes Ichigo dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu? Dan menurutku itu tidak bodoh, itu sangat cocok untukmu, Jeruk." Timpal Rukia sambil tertawa melihat wajah pemuda yang pernah mengaku mencintainya itu.

"Aku tidak ingat aku pernah mengatakannya." Ujar Ichigo pura-pura berikir.

"Ah, ternyata ingatanmu lemah sekali, Jeruk. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menjadi pilot dengan otak yang seperti itu." Jawab Rukia sambil menyeringai pada lawan bicaranya.

Ichigo tertawa mendengarnya dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam gadis cantik itu. "Itulah hebatnya aku." Ucapnya dengan senyum bangga.

Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Ichigo sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang tadi ia pikirkan. Yang terpenting baginya, ia bisa bersama dengan Rukia saat ini. Selama ada Rukia di dekatnya, ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Berhentilah merusak rambutku, Jeruk!" ucap Rukia yang menatap tajam mata Ichigo, berpura-pura marah padanya.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan bodohmu itu!" balas Ichigo yang menatap Rukia tak kalah tajamnya.

"Tidak akan."

"Baik, jangan salahkan aku jika rambutmu akan terlihat seperti singa setelah ini." Jawab Ichigo dan langsung kembali mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

Rukia hanya bisa melawan sebisanya. Sesekali ia balas menjambak rambut Ichigo dan memukul lengannya. Mereka bercanda seolah tak pernah ada masalah di antara mereka. Ya, lebih tepatnya mereka berusaha untuk tidak mengingat masalah mereka tersebut.

"Hey, Kuchiki Rukia, sebenarnya kenapa kau ke tempat ini lagi?" tanya Ichigo yang telah puas membuat rambut Rukia tak ubahnya seperti rambut singa.

Rukia yang telah berhasil membenahi rambutnya kini menatap iris coklat dihadapannya. "Aku… hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang harus kukatakan. Aku ingin mengatakannya di pulau itu namun tim penyelamat datang terlebih dulu." Ujarnya serius.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya saat kita di tempat penampungan?" tanya Ichigo yang juga menatap mata indah lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Aku hanya tidak siap untuk itu." Jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Dengarkan aku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu di pulau itu. Menghabiskan sepanjang waktu denganmu membuatku menyadari hal itu. Sejak itu, kau terus membayangi hari-hariku. Aku, mencintaimu bukan sebagai kakakku lagi, melainkan sebagai seorang wanita yang mencintai seorang pria." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Apa kau mencintaiku karena Renji yang datang ke dalam mimpimu dan memintamu untuk kembali padaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas. Ia takut harapan yang baru saja tumbuh akan kembali terhempas jauh.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ichigo. Aku mencintaimu karena kau Kurosaki Ichigo. Percayalah padaku."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ichigo langsung menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Rukia menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo, namun ia tahu itu adalah tangis bahagianya. "Aku pun mancintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Perasaanku sejak lima tahun yang lalu masih sama, tak berubah sediktpun." Ucapnya sebelum mengecup bibir mungil gadis yang telah menjadi miliknya itu, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Mulai detik itu, hidup mereka akan jauh lebih baik dan akan diliputi kebahagiaan. "Kau tahu? Aku pun ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu di pulau itu, namun tim penyelamat itu berhasil memusnahkan keberanianku saat itu."

"Benarkah? Kurasa kita memang berjodoh." Ujar Rukia sambil tertawa bahagia, dan jarak di antara mereka pun kembali tiada. "Hey, Jeruk, outanjoubi omedetou. Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Rukia setelah mereka melepas ciuman mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hari ini ulang tahunku?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Rukia.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu hari ulang tahun orang yang kucintai? Sebenarnya selain karena aku tidak siap untuk mengatakannya lebih awal, aku juga menunggu momen yang tepat. Dan kurasa, sekaranglah saatnya. Aku ingin membuat kenangan yang manis di hari ulang tahunmu, Jeruk." jawab Rukia dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ichigo tersenyum dan kembali meraih bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Midget."

"Sama seperti aku mencintaimu, Jeruk."

**.F I N.**

**a/n: yeay, akhirnya publish fic buat fandom bleach juga ^^ semoga gak mengecewakan. dan kaien aku jadiin kakak ichigo karena dia yang paling mirip sama ichigo :D what do you think about this fic? should i delete it? i need your review to be better in the next fic. thank you ^^  
**


End file.
